Game Start!
by Ouma
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko are just playing one of the most popular online game like they do everyday but who would have thought that one day they will enter the game and live as game characters. What will their reaction be when they meet face to face with the other characters they create? (Pairing is base on the readers choice.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey." The tainted boy rustle the boy head with his large hand waking him up from his sleep, both his eyes has dark circle around his eyes. If he is correct they able to get two hours of sleep yesterday after gaming all night.

Their room is full of trash and snacks that help them to survive for a year in this room full of junk, well, he is the one that actually eat the snacks since he little brother prefer drinking milkshake instead than eating. He never know how someone can survive by drinking but his not in a place to asks since he really need his brother help now.

His little brother isn't exactly blood related to him; he is more like cousin from his father side. After his parent die, they start to live together and spent most of the time in his room and play games every day.

They don't bother to study since they too smart just to review back what they have learned, they don't even go to school anymore finding it bothersome since what's the use learning in school when they already know they will just got first place in school again.

He can feel as his little brother start to move under his chair, he turn back to his computer when he sees his little brother start stretching his hands.

As always his little brother only wear his shirt everyday that is enough to cover his lower body, his smooth and smooth leg can be seen clearly and the way he spread it as he stretch can make any guys or girls blush deeply to see his sexy pose, since that shirt belongs to him the collar is huge so even his shoulder can be seen. If he hasn't like with Kuroko for a long time he would have been embarrassed as well to even look at him.

"Yes brother." The sleepy boy finally replies once he has blink a few times to readjust his eyes to the source of light coming from the two laptops in front of him and the other six screens that hang on the wall in front of his brother.

"The game is starting."

Aomine put on the headphone and grip the two controllers in his hand, normal people would have said it is impossible to play two characters at the same time but for someone as experience as him it is easy. The most character he can play at the same time is four characters if he use his foot as well, the only time he has to play four characters is when Kuroko suddenly fall asleep due to tiredness playing games until dawn again.

" . . . okay." The younger boy yawn before he take the two controller and start to play the Online Game with ease since he had to admit that he and his brother are professional in this game. By pretending to be four people at one time is quite amusing and nobody had ever guess that they control two characters at one time. It is tricky at first to click a button on the remote with his foot but practice solves all the problems.

Since his brother has two large hands he uses his hand instead of his foot.

"Remember to heal me this time Tetsu, it will be troublesome if you suddenly fall asleep again in the middle of the battle."

"Yes brother." Kuroko replies taking a sip of his favorite vanilla milkshake, only god knows how long the milkshake has been there by side and has face lots of obstacle with him.

Then those eyes of them start to change color when the light of the screen changes, the dark room is replace with red light as the computer is about to announce another battle that is about to happen. Aomine smile got wider when he get to see the fictional character known as the ice queen, one of the strongest character ever create in the world of games.

"Let's beat the girl ass."

"Yes brother." Kuroko let out a loud crack from his fingers as a warm up for the huge battle that is about to happen soon. "Medic and mage is ready." Kuroko tells his report.

"Shield and front knight are ready as well and they're in offence mood, I will let you handle the rest Tetsu."

"Yes."

As always his little brother always reply to every of his question, this is one of the reason he loves Kuroko so much. The boy is very obedient to him and always follow him everywhere like a puppy. They even take a bath together and never sleep separate even though their rooms consist of two beds, it feels like they have become a pair and will feel incomplete without each other. Maybe it is because they are the same no matter how different they look.

Both of them have felt what it's like to be left out from the crowds.

"Are we going to keep this up forever Tetsu?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter what happen brother, I will remain by your side until the world ends."

That answer enough to make him smile.

"**BEGIN!" **The computer shouts as a sign for the battle between the two parties to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

All he remembers is that there was a strong bright light coming out from the screen before he passes out.

"Where am I?" He asks himself before standing up, he roll down the sleeve hiding his hand since he like it this way. His blue hair that passes his shoulder is set aside on his right shoulder; those who haven't known him would have mistaken him as a girl. He look down at his expose skin and simply pull the shirt just to cover the 'part' since he didn't wear any underwear within since he finds it as a bother. If he know this would happen he would have listen to Aomine advice to wear boxer today.

He study his surrounding to find that everything around him is nothing more than white as if he is in one of the room in the mental hospital but at least he is not wearing those weird clothes to prevent him from using his hands. He uses his sleeve to rub his sleepy eyes, the dark circle around his eyes is visible but that doesn't stop him from looking very cute. Kuroko then give a quiet yawn before he takes his first step inside the mysterious room.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" A female voice spoke.

Slowly he turns around with that emotionless face of his hiding his surprise to look at the pink hair girl who is floating in the mid-air with a bright smile on her face; slowly she lands down a few feet away from him. She is wearing pink jersey with dark shirt within, frilly mini skirt that has lots of heart and kneel high boots, there's also earphone that she hand around her neck and the wire goes all the way to her pocket. Kuroko look away when he boobs bounce when she lands on the floor.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki and let me welcome you to 'Game Online'!" She says cheerfully as she raises her hand up high.

" . . ."

"You don't talk much do you?" The girl lowers her hand.

". . ."

"Aren't you going to say something Kuroko kun? Aren't you finding this weird finding yourself in a weird world or you're excited for some challenge in the upcoming adventure that will soon happen." She asks.

"No." Kuroko bluntly answer. "If this is a game does that mean I have to register first before playing?"

The smile on the girl face disappear replace with a surprise and amusing look.

"You're the first person who comes here that didn't freak out! You act way more mature than that Aomine guy that come here earlier, he can't stop asking where you were and it took me two hours and a half to make him register and quickly send him away since you guys aren't the only people who I have to help." She sighs. "There are dozens of people entering and coming out from the game, I'm always busy every day. Why can't this people see how hard my job is?"

Kuroko stare at her from top to bottom and slightly nod his head, seeing how beautiful she is with that cheerful smile even he will think she has an easy life.

"Aomine . . . Are you saying my brother already been here?" He asks wondering how his brother id doing without him since his brother is a protective person and easily worried.

"Your brother? Oh god, you guys are so different." She giggles remembering how Aomine freaks out just now. "He is just fine, I sent him to the capital city where all beginner should be. So let us start your registration shall we?"

"Yes please."

With a snap of the fingers Kuroko double appear in front of him, Kuroko eyes widen to see his doppelgänger and want to touch it but his hand simply pass through the hologram image of him. One word that he can describe in that moment is . . . COOL! THIS IS FUCKING COOL! This reminds him of one of Hatsune Miku hologram concert that Japan has every year that he and his brother always watch online.

"It's an image of you letting you see which race you fit in." Momoi explain. "There are human races, beast, robot, fairies, elf and any other magical creatures or type that you wish to be."

Kuroko stare at his image and continue to poke it as if he is not listening at all making Momoi angry, this is the first time she is ignores by a guy.

"I want to have the same race as my brother except for the weapon and clothe since I prefer being a mage instead."Kuroko tells her.

"ROGER!"

Then the image of Kuroko changes, now his hair is shorten just like the length a guy should have but not too short since it won't fit his baby face. There is a wand grip in his right hand and has pretty purplish shoes his wearing.

"I want my clothes to be . . ." Kuroko start describing his clothes making Momoi blushes hearing the detail, now she start to have a second thought whether Kuroko is actually a boy or not. Without complaining about his clothes Momoi has finally finish completing Kuroko registration and ready to send him to a virtual world where only chosen people can enter.

"Are you ready to go Kuroko kun?" She asks.

"Can I ask you one question before I go?"

"Sure!"

"What is the reason my brother and I was sent here?"

Momoi simply smile as she raise her right hand up opening a portal around him, Kuroko look in awe as an image of a city appear beneath him.

"Once you pass this portal, your character will activated automatically and the game is finally going to start. Just like any other games you will start with level one and need to defeat monster to level. Level up is the same as getting stronger, raise you HP (your life) and MP (your power) and you even get to fight the boss at a certain place. You can also create parties or go on solo which I doubt you would because of your brother. Please be warning that you can even challenge other player outside the tournament as well."

"Is that all?" Kuroko asks after Momoi finish explaining the things he already knows in his own world.

"An advice." Then her expression changes from happy to an angry and cold look. "Don't die."

Kuroko gulps and quickly nod his head.

"Now shout GAME START!" Momoi suddenly back to her happy-go-lucky.

"Game start?" He said confusedly.

It was then the portal beneath him light up and he can feel himself falling down catching a glimpse of Momoi waving at him as a sign of goodbye but he has a feeling they will meet again soon. Sparkly lights form around his body and the loose shirts he wear disappear and replace by an entirely different outfit.

Normal people would have screamed in fear as they fall from high places but for him he feels like he is flying as he continue to goes down toward the capital city that Momoi tells him about. A place where the beginner starts their journey in this virtual world and who knows maybe he can finally find someplace to call as homes and live with his brother in this world where they won't be judge anymore.

"Brother . . ."

Hopefully his brother is still there in the capital city waiting for him to come, he quickly shook his head believing his brother will wait for him since Aomine has promise to stay by his side and he also has sworn the same thing.

As soon as his transformation finish, Kuroko grip the wand tightly and closes his eyes when he finally get to see a clear image of that concrete ground.

"I hope it won't hurt." He prays as soon the impact take place.

"Ouch . . ."

* * *

Some of the players turn around when they hear a loud crash nearby before few decides to continue doing their own business.

"Another one?"

"There seems to be a lot of players joining today." One of them whispers.

Aomine just sighs out loud as he lean against the world, he has wait for an hour and the half already waiting for his little brother to arrive in this world. Why is that pink bitch doing anyway, why can't she do her job faster by stop talking and focus on helping the players to register and log out. Speaking of log out how do players get out from this game in the first place?

"Look! That girl is so damn hot!" One of the guys shouts pointing at the new player that just arrives.

Feeling interest Aomine turn to look at the direction and surprise to see Kuroko standing there while brushing off the dirt from his new clothes. For god sake, does he has to wear something so sexy, every of his skin is expose and due to his beautiful body shape of course everyone will thought that he is a girl at the first sight.

"TETSU!" He shouts and quickly run toward his little brother side before any other guys has the chance to do so.

"Brother." Kuroko said as he look up with those cute anime eyes that can make any grown male kneel but not Aomine, as I mention before Aomine is already used to Kuroko charm.

"Why is your clot-, never mind let just get out from this capital city and find a place to stay."

"Yes brother." Kuroko obey and pull his brother sleeve as they walk away together rom those blushing people not noticing they give out such a fluffy aura when they're close together.

Aomine is wearing long white robe with high neck collar, black sleeveless shirt inside with turtle neck and dark blue pants with matching leather boots. There is a huge ass sword hanging behind him making him look so cool and with Kuroko by his side everyone that seen them thought of them as a pair.

"Are these people also thinking us as a couple?" Aomine asks.

"Even though I like you brother but having you as my love partner is . . ." Then they turn away and mutter the words 'damn weird and disgusting'.

"Do you have any idea where should we go Tetsu?"

"No."

"This is bad, we just got here and don't know anything or anyplace to stay for the night." Aomine sighs and his eyebrow twitch. "Can't those fucking people who sent us here at least give us a fucking map or something because if they don't I will find them and pull their head off from their body."

Kuroko lean his head on his brother arms as he listens to his brother complaint.

"We don't even know who sent us here brother."

"I will find them! That is the last thing I will do before my fucking life end." He swears not noticing he just made Kuroko has a tick mark on his head. The boy then step on his brother foot hard with his 4 inches heels making Aomine cry in pain. "WHAT IS THAT FOR?" He cries as he starts jumping and pressing his hand on the new-made wound.

"We." Kuroko corrects him. "Didn't I have promise you that wherever you go I will go as well?" He asks. "No matter how far you go brother I will remain by your side even if we have a huge obstacle before us that wants to separate us apart."

"Tetsu . . ."

It was then as they are having their sweet moment they heard a loud scream coming from a small hotel beside them; a huge guy that looks like 200 hundred pounds was thrown out from the front door with an angry look on his face.

"DAMN IT!" He shouts before walking away from that place.

"What was that?" Aomine asks and decide to enter the hotel and Kuroko follow from behind without saying another word. They simply keep silence even though they notice the the wound Aomine had already heal.

* * *

In the hotel they see many guys and girls gather around those few wooden rounds table, there are two people sitting on the sit facing against each other and there are few cards with unique shape on it. They can see that everyone one of those players have the same greedy look on the face as they play against one another, when one of them got defeated the loser start shouting about the person he is playing against is cheating. After that a guard wearing armor throws the loser away to avoid chaos.

The loser have to give up all its money to the winner in other words this is nothing more than gamble depend on the luck they have with their cards.

"All of them are cheating." Kuroko whispers and wrap his arms around his brother. "They hide their card under their sleeve."

"I know." Aomine said and move forward to get a better look on the game.

On the right side of the room there are opponents that just start their game, Aomine and Kuroko stand side by side as they watch the game started between those two.

"I bet all my money." One of them says cockily.

"I-I bet all my money too." The boy voice is shaking as he takes a sit facing against his opponent. Aomine blinks his eyes a few times when he stare at the boy hand and realize it looks rougher than it seems, a smirk spread across his face when he can tell that the boy is actually stronger than he looks.

"This looks interesting."

And Kuroko can't agree more.

The game start with the deck of card is place at the side of the table; each of the players will each take five cards and only let themselves to see the card. Each of the cards have number on them and all the numbers have two different colors, the green numbers mean '+' while the red numbers mean '-' so in other words if they manage to get high number of green card and zero red number cards they will win but cards game can't be that easy can't they.

The opponent is smiling widely when he discards the previous five cards and takes another five to see that four of them are green and only one of red while the other player with shaky voice has only one red card."

_'The opponent has arrange the card before the game start so that's mean he has higher advantage of winning. In other words he has cheat before the game even start.' _Aomine thought. _'Can that scary cat wins the game or not?'_

The boy is trembling as he discard his five cards to grab another five and it was then Aomine and Kuroko eyes widen to see how fast his hand move.

"The victory is clear." Kuroko said.

The opponent who cheat just smile widely thinking Kuroko is referring to him, it was then he discard his cards to take another five his face turn pale when the new five cards he has in his hands is something he didn't expect.

"Jo-joker."

Just by having a card of joker in his hands is the same as automatic lose.

"H-how can this be, there's not supposed to have a Joker in this deck."

The shaky boy smile before his start apologizing about winning, they can hear as people cheer for the boy saying how his looks have fooled all of them. Kuroko eyes narrow when the winner turn to look at him with a bright smile.

"He-hello, my name is Sakurai. What's yours?" He asks.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I'm surprise that you guys found out about my tactic; you guys must have been one of those professional fighters aren't you?" He asks. "You guys must have been one of those players that have been in this game for a year or two, right? Level 60 or 70?" He asks cheerfully.

"We're beginners." Kuroko correct him and tighten his arms around Aomine.

". . ." Sakurai gone speechless and froze at the spot after he heard what Kuroko just said. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry, please kill me if that will make you better." He quickly kneels in front of them and has his head low touching the ground shocking the siblings with his weird personality.

"Is he alright?" Kuroko asks.

"Let just rent a room and get away from this type." Aomine whispers back.

"WAIT!" Sakurai shouts stopping them before they can run. "Want to become my online friend?" He asks.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, when you add someone as your friend you can have their names in your friend list, in other words you can chat with that person when you're apart so it basically you can contact me using one of those hologram screen. It works the same was as you use a computer at home." Sakurai explains. "So, friends?"

"I will become your friend if brother accept you." Kuroko said.

"I don't mind." Aomine nod his head.

"You guys are siblings?" Sakura eyes widen as he look at them. "Does that mean you guys are not dating?"

"We're not but get your hand off Tetsu, so are we going to do this friend things or not?" Aomine warns him with a cold tone.

"O-okay Aomine san."

Kuroko sighs seeing her brother is very protective, well if it isn't for Aomine protective side for him he doubts he will be able to stand to see another day. Since . . . everything happens in that past could have been worse if it isn't from Aomine.

He is an outsider.

An outcast.

Only Aomine that fully understand him.

After they have added Sakurai in their friend list, the boy kindly give them some money as a present for becoming his friend before he have to go and meet his other teammates. Once he is out from their sight Aomine won't stop telling him not to contact Sakurai first and if that boy messages him then he mustn't reply without his brother permission.

"You worried too much; I'm a grown boy now."

"Tetsu, as long as I live you're the only 15 years old boy that doesn't wear any underwear."

"BROTHER!" He blushes.

* * *

**A/N: Kuroko and Aomine are just siblings, I repeat that they are just siblings so don't take it the wrong way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Aomine yawn loudly as soon as he woke up from his sleep and stretch out his arms as far as he can, he closes his eyes tightly before reopen it again to see the window beside him is open wide letting the sunlight to enter their room and lighten up the dark space. Slowly he turns around to meet a cute figure beside him that is also known as his little brother Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko hair is messy as always which makes him wonder how the boy actually slept.

His white robe cover Kuroko naked body since Kuroko always sleep naked and just like I mention before in the previous chapter. Aomine is already used to Kuroko weirdness and different, it will be a miracle is someone from Kuroko class can get used to this.

"Tetsu, it's time to wake up."

" . . . No."

Stubborn as always isn't he?

It looks like he will have to wait for a few more minutes before Kuroko is actually ready to wake up so in the meanwhile he should get them some breakfast. Is this place will give them free breakfast or does he have to go all the way to the grocery places to get some food. Where is the map when he needs it?

He throws the bed sheet away not bothering to cover Kuroko body with it since he knows better if he did it then Kuroko won't bother to wake up at all and stay on the bed for a whole day. Hopefully he will wake up before the owner of this place come and tell them to get out or they have to pay extra for another day. He is not in the mood to see the owner anyway since yesterday they have a big argument for the room price. The amount he has to pay is damn expensive so if it wasn't for Kuroko there would have been bloodbath at the counter.

With Kuroko flirting and winking at the owner he successfully get a low price for a room, after he pays and went to their room Kuroko strip and goes to sleep right away. Then as a good brother Aomine he is, Aomine has to carry Kuroko to the bathroom and bath him, it wasn't awkward at all-seeing his brother fully naked since he already seen it everything even that part that he shouldn't have. When he thinks it back, is it even normal for him to see it in the first place?

"Um . . ." Kuroko mumbles.

"I will be leaving for a while." Aomine tells him. "Just make sure to wake up soon and if someone come at you looking horny or dangerous just kick his balls."

Then Aomine left the room after he put on his clothes leaving his robe behind.

It was then Kuroko open his eyes and get up quickly.

"Brother?"

When he sees his brother is not in the room Kuroko start to shake in fear of anger. This is the second time in his life that he woke up and didn't see his brother beside him.

"You actually left me alone here, So cruel . . ." He sulks as he pull the white robe around his body and spread his leg as he sit at the side of the bed.

* * *

Outside the place Aomine once again yawn feeling bored as he search for a store that sell decent food for him and Kuroko, he open his wallet to see many gold coins inside. If it wasn't for that Sakurai guy he and Kuroko wouldn't have a good place to sleep, he shiver at the thought of him sleeping on the side of the road and even worst Kuroko usually didn't wear anything when he sleeps.

Why does he still feel hungry even though this is just a game anyway?

"GRAND TOURNAMENT!" A boy with pink hair shouts as his throw paper color flyers everywhere. "The tournament is today! I repeat the tournament is today! Please come and watch as our warriors fight for the tittle of the king and have one of his wish granted!"

Aomine turn to look at him and grab on one of the flyers that fly toward him.

"This looks interesting." He says.

It was then as he continues reading as he walk the three huge capital words catches his eyes. His pace gets slower until it come to a stop as he continue to re-read the words to see if this is merely just an illusion or not. Then he starts to rub his eyes and blink a few times since he can't believe what he just read.

**Generation of Miracles**

"They were infamous for being champion 3 straight years in a row and never defeated which earn them another title as the 'Undefeated'. This group consists of four players that consist of four handsome guys that women of all ages are dying to get their hands on them. All of them are still singles and available which make all guys devastated that the person they like are trying to flirt with the champions since they still have a 0.01% chance to date one of them."

Aomine shrug as he soon he finish reading it.

"Seriously? I never thought the characters me and Kuroko create will be this popular in the virtual world."

Wait the minute!

If the characters they made are in this world doesn't this mean?

"Holy shit! Why didn't that pinkie tell me I'm in that game? If she say so earlier I would have known where I should go by now." He said out loud and start running back to Kuroko place. Kuroko is the one that memorize everything in the game so he would have known where the tournament is.

"After we eat I want to go to this tournament to see how badass my creation is." He smirks as his picture the character of Generation of Miracles inside his head. "This world is not a bad as I thought."

He looks back at the poster and slightly frown to see that only characters that at least in level C can take part in the tournament but since he and Kuroko are level 1 which is considered as level F they can't take part so might as well become spectator. It kind of give him an odd feeling that he will be watching instead of controlling the characters like he used to, does the game characters even know that he and Kuroko create them.

"I guess I will find out soon enough.

* * *

Kuroko take a step forward and make sure that the robe cover at least the few important parts of his naked body, he feels lazy to put on the clothes he wear yesterday so he let it scatter on the ground knowing that Aomine will soon pick it up and help him to put it on. Ever since his parents die in an accident Aomine has taken over his parents role and done everything for him including taking care of his basic needs. After he doesn't go to school anymore he trap himself in his brother room and play games all night long. This is the least he can do to show his gratitude for Aomine to help him this entire time.

Even before his parents die Kuroko can't do everything by himself whom his parents thought as a sickness but he never thought of it that way. When he is a child he always has a problem to put on his clothes or arrange his stuff so he has to get help all the time. Even before his parents die Aomine has always been the one to help him especially his childhood friend Ogiwara.

After Ogiwara has gone puberty he can't help anymore since he has reach the age where he can't bath together with his other friends but Aomine never leave his side at all and continue to help him in any way he can. The only good thing that everyone can find about himself is his brain that can memorize everything which makes others in school especially his classmate thinks it's unfair. Just because of his 'problem' and his intelligence the teachers always give him special attention which causes him to be bully in the first place.

Everyone hates rivalries, those who are different and receive something they don't. Never once they understand that Kuroko doesn't wish for all of this. After thinking this is the least punishment he should receive for being useless Kuroko never report this to his parents or the teachers even though they have spot bruise on part of his body a few times. If it wasn't for Aomine protectiveness side he would have still go to that school he hates.

Is this sickness his actually having? It feels like he pretending to become useless so nobody will leave him alone but it was then proven wrong when his parents are gone before he can even blink.

"Aomine . . ." He calls his brother name and receives no answer which makes him nervous. This is the first time he was left alone for a long time. "I'm scare." His voice is shaking as well as his body. He ignores his legs trembling underneath him as he take another step forward toward the door and reach out his hand toward the doorknob wanting to go outside to find anyone that can keep him in sane.

"Right." He said to himself remembering how his mother has taught him a billion times on which direction he should turn the knob.

The wooden floor beneath him is cold making him uneasy.

"Oh." A voice sounds when he open the door and meet face to face with the stranger. "Oh sorry, this is a wrong room." The stranger chuckle nervously.

Kuroko just stare at him and wonder if he should greet back or slam the door at this person face in case the stranger was actually a bad guy.

The stranger look at Kuroko and suddenly blush, his face redden remind him the same expression that the owner give him when they want to rent a room. He try to look away but it seems that his eyes and even his body refuse to look or go anywhere else from his current spot, never once in his life he seen someone so beautiful. As a bonus this beautiful person is naked and only has a robe to cover him. Should he be a gentleman and help this lady or just run and forget what he just seen when the robe fall on the ground.

Anyway . . . turns out the lady is actually a guy.

"You are?" The blue hair boy says as he looks up as if he didn't notice he didn't have any clothes on.

As quickly as possible the blond stranger take off his yellow clock and put it around the boy to avoid looking at his beautiful shape figure. It almost causes him an erection but thank god the training his leader is giving him stops him from making an embarrassing scene of him selves. Before he gets the chance to give his introduction the blue hair boy suddenly wrap his arms around him and press his head against his chest.

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

His heart starts to beat wildly.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko whispers.

'_Is he one of my fans?' _Kise thought. _'Should I hug him back or something?'_

"You're too tall." Kuroko tone of voice changes which Kise notice before he was kick at his balls. "Brother tells me to kick those who are horny." Then he shut the door and locks it from the inside.

Kise take a deep breath and out feeling the tremendous '100 years of pain' that his leader has told him once when that sensitive part of them are hurt. He might as well forget about the '100 years of pain' since this should have been call as '1000 of fucking pain' instead. Who would have thought that a short kid like that can cause him this so much pain? For god sake, even though he is infamous for being a part of undefeated champion but he just lose to a boy who simply kick him at the balls. He bet everyone wouldn't stop laughing or insulting him if they know anything about this.

"At least a cute boy kicks me instead of someone with muscles." He tries to calm himself but his pain come back when someone taller and tainted run on him and enter the rented room by unlocking it first but then shut the door loudly hurting his eardrum. "I guess that cute boy is not available." Kise sighs thinking that they were lovers.

"This is the worst day of my life!"

* * *

**Kise story.**

**A few hours back.**

All Kise remember in his life is that he is a part of Generation of Miracles, the top warriors in the world and they were fear and love at the same time for their power. Many envy them and there are those who wants to be them so every day they receive letters from all kinds of people who want to join their small group or just to tell them how great they are. It will be a lie if Kise say he wasn't proud of his team, even if he was label as the weakest among them doesn't make him any weaker, right?

He loves every one of them since they all have their own personalities and weird side just like him which he won't admit unless he need to. Even if he feels like this he has a feeling none of them think the same, each of them only think of to get stronger so they can keep up their title for a long time or should he have said forever instead. They hate to lose in anything so that explain why they keep battling each other just to get stronger of fight wild beast to level up.

"Akashi-cchi, why don't we just take a break?" He asks.

"Ryota, we have no time for that."

As always his leader words are laws for them so they continue to fight no matter how tired they are. Every of their fans always said how lucky he is to be one of them but for him it sucks, he wants to quit and have vacation but he doesn't dare to mention his thought to Akashi knowing how scary he can be when he gets annoy.

"I just want to take a break."

He didn't know why but yesterday he feels something is missing from his heart and suddenly he feels like he doesn't know what to do anymore. The feeling of a fighter suddenly vanish inside of him and his reason to fight is forgotten. What could this mean? So for the first time in Kise life he skips his mage lesson with Midorima and run away from that group. It feels like he is just reborn into new person and this time he will leave Generation of Miracles and do whatever he wants.

He never notice the empty feeling he just felt is because the two people who create them has stop controlling him and got suck into the same world as his.

"I'M FREE!" He shouts happily.

Because of his loud voice the Generation of Miracles fan girls heard him and start chasing him as they shout his name with hyper voice. He knows girls are scary but he never know they can look like monster when they're so close to him.

"AH!" He screams in fear as he tries to outrun them.

_***A few hours later***_

"Finally . . ." He pants before entering the hotel so he can get some sleep. "I hope I won't get attack again in this place. Hopefully . . ."

He was wrong when he get kick at his balls by some cute guy that he just met and being step on by someone who doesn't seem to care at all about his existence.

"Is this my punishment?" He asks.

It was then his eyes widen as soon he realize something, those two people just now didn't seem to care at all despite knowing who he is. (He thinks) Does that mean he can get a normal life that doesn't involve a sadistic leader, a horoscope freak and monster of snacks for once? THAT'S IT! He has decided to befriend with those two people that he just met but first he need some sleep. All those running and being hurt just now just take most of his energy away.

"I'm sure Akashi will be fine without me since it's not like they will lose without me anyway." Then he starts skipping as he searches for his room that he rent earlier.

* * *

At a private area and angry red hair just destroy the wall with his fist startling his two other comrades.

"WHERE IS RYOTA?" He shouts. "If I have known this will happen I wouldn't have sign four of our name in the participation paper earlier. If he isn't here on time we would been disqualified before we get any chance to battle." He said angrily before turning to look at Midorima and Murasakibara. "Shintaro, Atsushi find him at all cost before the tournament start."

"YES SIR!" They quickly said before running away from that room to search for that certain blond.

'_Damn you Kise/ Ryota/ Kisechin!' _They curse.

* * *

Kuroko let Aomine slip his hand inside the sleeve and helping him to put on his shoes as well, it takes his brother half an hour to convince him to wear an underwear which he greatly refuse and use the word 'annoyance' as an excuse. Anyway he manages to make Kuroko put it on by telling him they will have vanilla milkshake together.

"What's written on the flyer?" Kuroko asks as he glances at the colorful flyer lying on the table.

"It's about the tournament where the characters we create will be fighting in." Aomine smirks. "I can't wait to see how my babies have grown."

"Oh . . ." Kuroko says remembering he just met one of them outside his door, he feel slightly guilty not to thanks Kise for his presence since just now he feel so alone and lost. When he sees a stranger that turns out to be a familiar person to him it makes him so happy but he just had to ruin his moments with the character he create by kicking his balls. Hopefully Kise will forgive him for doing that.

"Hey, do you still remember the game map?" Aomine asks.

Quickly Kuroko nods and smile and he poke his fingers on his head.

"All the information about the game is in my head."

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Aomine says happily and pull Kuroko hand. As they run out from that place Kuroko can't help but wonder how will Akashi will be like when they meet face to face since Akashi is his greatest creation he ever creates. To be truthful he creates all those four characters and their personality but it was Aomine who level them up to make them the strongest among the strongest.

This is the first time he feel so happy in his life.

Maybe he can try to be independent for once but after he looks at Aomine gripping his hand tightly he push the thought away. The reason? Well, he is not ready to separate from the person that has always been there for him. If he becomes independent then Aomine will leave him someday and then meet someone he loves. Then he will become all lonely again with no one to talk too.

'_Is it alright if everything stays likes this for a while longer?'_

* * *

Akashi feels someone is calling for him and look up at the blue sky that somehow remind him of someone.

"Why do I feel empty all of a sudden?"

* * *

**A/N: Some has vote for Aka/Kuro and Kuroko x all. Anyway I decide to speed things up and let Kuroko and Aomine meet his darling characters even though Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise has no idea they were actually not real.**


End file.
